


The Birth of a Dream

by Gemichin



Series: Dreamcatcher AU [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Short One Shot, dreamcatcher au, dreamcatcher sorey, dreamweaver mikleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemichin/pseuds/Gemichin
Summary: Sorey watches Mikleo weave a dream into existence, something that no dreamcatcher is thought to have seen before.





	The Birth of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an insert to an au that I've been toying around with for a while. Dreamcatcher au came to existence as I was driving home one day from work and was listening to a specific song on youtube. There will likely be more developed with this au, as there's a lot of thought I've put into it. This particular little segment was a test for me to type out a vision in my head into words, to see if I could really put the image I'm seeing into someone else's eyes. The context might seem a bit confusing right now, but I hope you enjoy anyway.

There was but a moment’s silence, the only sound Sorey could hear was the beating of his own heart and the breathing of the dreamweaver in front of him. Within that darkened space that served as the vessel for the dream which was about to be given life, it akin to a holy ground. It was a space that dreamcatchers were never truly permitted to enter, as the vessel was vital for the dreamweaver to be able to properly bring a dream to its true light. The very space that Sorey found himself sharing with Mikleo seemed the breathe alongside the dreamweaver who called it his own, the dreamcatcher watching with a held breath as Mikleo stood almost motionless with eyes closed, hands cupped out in front of him as if to catch something that had yet to fall. He blinked, waiting, and Mikleo’s eyes opened just slightly. There was a glimmer in those violet hues, a flash of blue luminescence that didn’t go unnoticed. It was the start of Mikleo’s work, a job held highly revered amongst all of the dreamcatchers for if there were no dreamweavers, a dreamcatcher had no work to do.

 

He waits, blinking only when it’s absolutely necessary until the soft sound of the dreamweaver before him releasing a held breath stops him entirely. Within the space of Mikleo’s cupped hands, a small glimmer sparks. Soft, delicate, its existence so pure and fragile the dreamcatcher was afraid it would flicker out as fast as it had begun to be created. Yet Mikleo smiles, the expression upon his face so serenely loving, adoration for the small dream that had glinted into existence, its light faint yet there was a strength that Sorey could feel from where he was standing. It tugged at his heart, yearning for that tiny dream to become so much more yet satisfied that it was there at all. The dreamcatcher found himself sharing the same smile, the same adoration that shone upon the dreamweaver’s face and he couldn’t help but wonder if this was how Mikleo felt every time he weaved a dream into life. The thought strikes him hard, that something such as a dream could feel as if it was writhing with warmth, teeming with the essence of creation. It catches his breath, warming his blood and making the beating of his heart increase in its rhythm. It’s a beautiful thought, he realizes, and it brings a stinging feeling to the corners of his eyes that he has to wipe away with the back of his hand.

 

The world that encases the two of them stirs suddenly, a ripple from the dreamweaver flowing power into the small spark of the dream that flickers in his palm, Mikleo’s other hand raising as a thread of a softly glowing yellow hue beings to spin around his fingers. The thread is slim, yet it shimmers with life of its own before weaving around the small dream, Mikleo’s fingers bending and tugging whilst more threads begin to form, each shimmering with its own luminescence that reflects in the dreamweaver’s violet eyes. He’s concentrated, having forgotten of Sorey’s presence within the vessel he calls his own. The dreamcatcher can’t help but look around the space, threads having begun to weave from the very vessel itself, all forming around the dream that remains in Mikleo’s palm. The soft glow they cast is the only source of light apart from the dream itself, and Sorey is stunned into silence by the sheer beauty of something that he was told was so simple a task. He couldn’t fathom it, how it could be called that when it was anything but. His wonder was only exemplified by when the tiny dream had gathered enough threads to expand on its own, a rush of air startling the dreamcatcher as he watched the glimmer writhed within Mikleo’s palm burst into the life that had been so carefully weaved into it. Sorey watched as ribbons of colored light exploded around him, the vessel shifting as the darkness was swept away into a void of stars and colored auroras  in hues of purples and rich blues as if he had fallen into the very void of space itself, the stars twinkling all throughout the vessel as the luminescent ribbons pulsed around him, leaving a tingling sensation upon his skin while he watched in a daze as the dreamweaver before him stood motionless with that same adoring smile upon his glowing features.

 

The dream is warm, the dreamcatcher able to feel the emotion that was poured into its creation from deep within himself and he wonders if this is what it means to dream. It leaves a tinge of pink against his cheeks, unable to focus on any one part of the display that surrounds the two whilst the rush of air tousles his brown tresses and the dreamweaver’s clothes. The entire process is _beautiful_ ; it rises from Sorey’s core and pours outward into the dream itself, being welcomed fully when the ribbons of light throb with the affection that came from both dreamweaver and dreamcatcher. Sorey reaches out to touch one of the gleaming ribbons of a blazing red shade, the particles of light dispersing upon his touch only to form once more into the colored threads that weave around his fingers in a playful display, the dreamcatcher finding himself smiling despite the blush that remains against his temples.

 

Yet as quickly as the process had started, it begins its ending. It is the true start to the dream’s journey as the existence of space that had been the walls of the vessel start falling inward, streaking across the auroras that follow suit as if they were comets falling in the night sky. The radiantly glistening ribbons flowed like water into the core of the dream that had remained in Mikleo’s palm, the gusts of wind that had blown outward now falling inward until the vessel was back to its pure black void, the only sounds heard being both males’ shared breath and the soft sparking of the dream that had condensed into the iris gem that Sorey was far more familiar with. The dream was now complete, steady despite its fragility. Sorey kept his eyes upon the gem as the vessel began to fall away to the familiar location of the yard outside of the dreamweaver academy. It took everything the dreamcatcher had to tear his eyes away from the dreamweaver in order to look around him at the familiar surroundings, the sound of crickets chirping in the background while the moon lit the yard with its soft glow. The stars that lay amongst the rich night sky seemed to pale in comparison to what he had just seen, and it wasn’t until Mikleo cleared his throat that Sorey turned back to him with a startled jolt. The dreamweaver held the gem out to him, the dream that contained within ready and waiting for its delivery to the owner who it was for.

 

“It’s your turn now, Sorey.” Mikleo’s voice was soft, a smile far different from what the dreamcatcher had witnessed during the dream’s birth upon his soft lips. The dreamcatcher stood motionless for a second, still attempting to get his heartbeat to catch up before he stumbled forward slightly to take the iris gem into its holding bonds for its safe travel.

 

“I… I think I’ve seen it now. What it’s like to have… What it’s like to have a dream.” It was the only thing that Sorey could think of to say, yet the sparkle from within Mikleo’s violet eyes when he let his head cant to the side with the softest expression that the dreamcatcher had seen was the only answer that the dreamcatcher could ever have needed.


End file.
